ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1737 (14th February 1999)
Plot Everyone is waiting excitedly outside E20, the new club, as it prepares to open for the first time. Tony and Sarah bicker at Terry for not getting Irene anything for Valentine's Day. Grant comes across a Valentine's card that Frank has given to Peggy, still hurt and angry with him, he throws it in the bin. Nicky has a surprise in store for Martin but hesitates to show him at the last minute. Phil watches on at the love birds from the window as he turns around and sees an advertisement for dating on the television. Tony visits Simon who is looking very depressed and his flat a tip. Annie warns Steve to keep an eye out on the opening night, telling him that if anyone is out to get him, they will proceed to do so tonight. Robbie gets his romantic gestures on the way but is in for a night of failed proposes from girls. Nicky shows Martin a belly-button piercing that she has gotten just as Teresa appears from around the corner, telling her to get home. Michael and Susan share a drink for their last night in The Vic before they leave for Leeds. Michael begins to start having doubts. The Mitchell's and Raymond's open up a bottle of champagne in honour of Tiffany. Dot, Josie and Lilly have been refused entry to the club and been thrown out. Dot threatens to report them to the age discrimination tribunal. Tony tells Simon about Terry potentially screwing up the chance of Simon being able to see Courtney. A scruffy man named Dean Collins turns up at Bridge House with a bottle of alcohol in hand, Sarah warns him that no alcohol is permitted on the premises, he acts very weirdly towards her before leaving and promising he'll be back. A singer named Carlos entertains the Vic with songs on his guitar. Saskia is drunkenly distraught. Michael arranges a meeting with Lisa. Dean returns to Bridge House and comes onto Sarah. When she refuses his encounter, he turns violet and grabs her hair. Sarah calls out to Alex for help before Dean throws her over the table and runs out. Sarah is left with a cut on her knee. Sarah doesn't want to tell Irene. Alex persuades her otherwise. Alex presents Jeff with a mysterious love letter, Lilly looks on at them with a chirpy grin as he opens it. Terry surprises Irene with an Elvis impersonator, much to her pleasure. However, he didn't get what he bargained for when the impersonator begins to strip and entertain Irene flatteringly. Lisa tries to persuade Michael to leave Susan for her. He can't bring himself to make a decision. Susan wanders around the Square in search for him. Lisa knows she's second best, and tells Michael to leave Walford with Susan, as Michael leaves from down the alleyway on Bridge Street, Susan catches up with him, and Lisa hides in the dark shadows with tears rolling from her face. Peggy catches Grant destroying her Valentine's card from Frank. She questions him, and he replies with a temper. She can't bare his attitude anymore and vows to spend the night with Frank. As Dean enters the Vic, he seems to resemble a familiar face to Nina. Peggy and Frank go to Giuseppe's for a romantic meal. Grant persuades Nina to have a drink with him upstairs after they close up the pub. Gianni and Teresa are presented with a free bottle of champagne as the most romantic couple in the club much to their embarrassment. Saskia turns up at the club, and Matthew instantly warns Steve who is in the office with Melanie. Peggy decides otherwise about spending the night with Frank and returns home. Matthew stops Saskia from entering the office. Grant tries to persuade Nina to spend the night with him. She refuses, knowing it's a bad idea. They share a kiss just as Peggy returns and witnesses. She instantly changes her mind and returns to Frank. Telling Grant, she'd much rather him not be there when she returns. Matthew is brought back to his DJing duties, and Saskia gets into the office. She kisses Steve in front of Melanie and thanks him for the 'roses' he gave her. Steve pleads with Melanie that she's lying, but Melanie walks out. Saskia tells Steve she still hasn't forgiven him for making him kill their baby. She pleads that she's going to ruin his life. When Steve tries to throw her out, she becomes hysterical and smashes him over the head with a bottle of champagne before strangling him. Matthew comes to his help, and a struggling fight breaks out between the three. Steve reaches for an ashtray as Saskia pulls the wire tighter around his neck and once reaching it smashes it over her head. She falls to the ground. Blood racing from her head. Steve has murdered her. Cast Regular cast *Steve - Martin Kemp *Matthew - Joe Absolom *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Grant - Ross Kemp *Nina - Troy Titus-Adams *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Frank - Mike Reid *Michael - Russell Floyd *Susan - Tilly Vosburgh *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Terry - Gavin Richards *Irene - Roberta Taylor *Tony - Mark Homer *Sarah - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Alex - Richard Driscoll *Jeff - Leslie Schofield *Josie - Joan Hooley *Lilly - Barbara Keogh *Dot - June Brown *Lenny - Desune Coleman *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Annie - Nadia Sawalha *Gianni - Marc Bannerman *Teresa - Leila Birch *Nicky - Carly Hillman *Martin - James Alexandrou *Mark - Todd Carty *Phil - Steve McFadden *Simon - Andrew Lynford Guest cast *Saskia - Deborah Sheridan-Taylor *Dean - Keith-Lee Castle *Elvis - Mark Folan Deasy *Carlos - Gordon Kenney Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Turpin Road *E20 - Club and office *George Street *Giuseppe's - Restaurant *Bridge House - Main area and kitchen Notes *This forty-five-minute special was broadcast on a Sunday at 8.00pm. *Final appearance of Tilly Vosburgh as Susan Rose. *A man and Tracey are uncredited despite having dialogue. *The Broadcasting Standards Agency upheld many disputes on this episode. Criticising the BBC, claiming that the episode was too graphic and disturbing to air before the watershed time. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: It's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. Grant would love Frank to disappear, Saskia would love to see Steve suffer, and Robbie would love any kind of date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,970,000 viewers (5th place). Category:1999 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Extended episodes